Electric fireplaces are popular because they provide the visual qualities of real fireplaces without the costs and complications associated with venting of the combustion gases. An assembly for producing a realistic simulated flame for electric fireplaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,707 (Butterfield). Butterfield includes a diffusing screen having a reflective surface for reflecting a simulated fuel source to give the illusion of flames emanating from within the real and reflected images of the fuel source.
A problem with this arrangement of screen is that unwanted images such as the floor or items of furniture or a person standing in front of the electric fireplace are also reflected in the screen. This has the effect of reducing the illusion provided by the fireplace.